


Broken Rules

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian's sacred rules have been broken.





	Broken Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Hey everyone this is my first story, sorry if its not as good as some others, but if some people like it I'll try to write more and get better at it.

 

"Brian I'm home, My mom says Hi", Justin said while closing the loft door.   
Justin suddenly looked at the loft and the entire place was candle lit and the scent of roses was all around. "Brian, Where are you?", Justin said with his bright sunshine smile.   
A moment after Justin said that he began to here a familiar song playing in the background. It was "Save the Last dance", The prom song.   
"Hey sunshine", Brian spoke with his devilish smile.   
Brian had changed a lot since his brush with imperfection, but even this was a huge surprise to Justin.   
"Brian, I can't bel...", But before Justin could finish Brian brought Justin closer for a long, passionate kiss.   
As Brian let him go he whispered, "Don't ask any Bullshit questions right now just dance with me and lets be ridiculously romantic."   
They danced closely they both smiled. Justin had forgotten how wonderful Brian danced outside of Babylon. After the song Brian grabbed Justin's hand and led him to the bedroom. Unlike all the other times when Brian and Justin were on the same bed this wasn't a fuckfest. Instead there was a nice little picnic setup. A picnic of take out food, but none the less.   
"Wow, Brian this is all so amazing I would never have imagined you doing all this. Its so romantic and out of a movieish", Justin said while looking around and taking a bite of red pork.   
"Yeah I know. I think they're is something wrong with me", Brian said while pretending to pass out on the bed, "I have a need to be utterly romantic. I bet you that married couple did this to me."   
"Or maybe you're going to propose", Justin said in a joking manner because anyone who knows Brian Kinney knows he doesn't believe in marriage. Then Justin looked at Brian expecting to see him laughing but instead Brian kissed him gently on the lips.   
"Well...."   
"Oh my God you're not really are you?"   
"Fuck No"   
"Oh that's good. Well not good. I just mean..."   
"Ok hold on before we get on the road to ramble city I do want to say something."   
"Ok"   
Brian took a deep breath. He was about to say something he never thought he'd ever say. "Justin, I don't do relationships, I don't fall in love, and I don't give a shit about anyone, but myself! I have been telling you this since that night we met at the lamppost. The one night stand that never left. Somehow you crawled under the fence around my heart as an annoying red wigged women once said. You took all my rule and broke them one by one. I am in a wonderful relationship, I care about you and want to protect you more then myself, and I love you. I love you more then anyone who has ever been in my life you're the first person I've ever felt this way about.”  
“I love you too Brian”, Justin said while holding back tears that Brian didn’t even notice, “I’ve been waiting so long to hear you say it that I started to give up on hearing it.”  
“Well after all this time trying to deny it I guess I just had to say it. I hope you know that what I said was true. I never stopped even when I thought you were dying because that’s when I figured it out, when you were with fiddlerfuck, when I kicked you out because I couldn’t stand the thought of you seeing me like that. All the shit we’ve been through and I always loved you. Don’t get mad or think that I don’t mean it when I don’t say it everyday. I won’t say all the time but it will always be there.”  
“I understand Brian. That’s fine I can live with that. I know you mean it I know you always have. You always showed me it with everything you did for me”  
“Good now that all this has been said what do you say to a night of hot, steamy, enjoyable, sex?”  
“I say lets pick up the picnic and have a fuckfest”   
Both Brian and Justin look at one another then throw the food and other things from the picnic on the floor and strip down.


End file.
